


It was a rather beautiful morning

by space_child



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Top Hannibal, lots of forehead kisses, lots of hugs, they're so in love with each other omg, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_child/pseuds/space_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a fallen angel with broken wings and Hannibal finds him in the middle of the woods. Of course they fell in love with each other.</p>
<p>Not good with summaries :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He fell from the heavens

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND FIC, so i don't have a lot of experience in writing. Hannibal dresses and lives more casually in this fic, he only gels his hair and wears his suit when he's working. Winston is owned by him but of course he's still rich and his house is still bomb af. All mistakes are mine!
> 
> No smut in this chapter but maybe the next one will. Maybe I'll update today or in two days time. Wish me luck and i hope this fic is interesting enough for you guys to love. Kudos and Comments welcome!

It was a rather beautiful morning. Hannibal’s house was in the middle of the woods,a tranquil place. His house had a sophisticated modern design with big windows and warm colors. The big windows allowed him to see outside, see the passing reindeers and hear the sound of calming streams. He just happened to be rich enough to build a first class type house in the middle of nowhere. He always loved the idea of living alone in the middle of the woods, it just eases his mind somehow. 

The air outside was cold,clouds of mist still linger. He inhaled the fresh air loudly,this was his favorite time of day. In his daze, a cold nose suddenly nudged his hand. Winston was sitting next to him, Hannibal chuckled and scratched Winston’s head.

“Hello there Winston. Let’s take a walk shall we?” he said with a big smile. Winston was a stray, Hannibal just couldn’t resist those big puppy eyes. Considering he lives alone, maybe having a dog wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Winston ran ahead and Hannibal followed, having morning walks was always nice. The ground was full of orange leaves, giving it a warm ambiance. He was walking blindly, the quietness made him feel so relaxed that he was daydreaming. But the quietness didn’t last long,Winston suddenly barked loudly. Hannibal didn’t know where Winston was.

“Winston? Winston where are you? Winston!” he called.

Winston just kept barking somewhere, so Hannibal followed the sounds of his bark. His heart was beating faster and faster as his imagination ran wild, wondering what he would find. When he finally found Winston, his mind went blank and panic started to surge through him. A naked pale body laid before him, he was surrounded by white feathers. Hannibal didn’t think twice when he checked for a pulse on the strangers slender wrist, a breath of relieve came when he could feel the soft ‘thumps’ under his finger tips. The man in his arms was so beautiful, he could be mistaken for a woman if not for the small beard. A halo of brown curly hair in his head, Hannibal brushed the curls that were falling to his closed eyes. The soft touch made the beautiful man open his eyes. Sapphire eyes under long, dark lashes, a thin, perfect face with pink lips, and a soft blush along his pale skin. He was naked and it showed that his entire body was hairless but his face. His long, thin legs, with small and delicate feet. 

His soft gaze met Hannibal’s maroon eyes, Hannibal was so distracted of the man’s beauty that he didn’t notice Winston coming closer to lick at Hannibal’s face. He jumped at the sudden warm and wet sensation, Hannibal cursed under his breath and pushed Winston away, gently of course. Hannibal’s gaze fell back to the man as he heard a soft giggle, perfect pearly white teeth and a beautiful smile on his pretty face. The man’s long, slender fingers traced Hannibal’s handsome face. His forehead, his brow, cheekbone, cupids bow, and his fingers stopped at Hannibal’s lips. The man smiled again and his voice was the most beautiful thing that Hannibal has ever heard in his life. “My oh my, such a beautiful human.” he had a soft, english accent only adding to the graceful movements of his pink lips.

Hannibal placed his warm palm on top of the stranger’s hand and guided it to his cheeks, Hannibal closed his eyes and leaned into the beautiful stranger’s soft touch. He opened his eyes and stared straight into the sapphire eyes, palm still placed upon the stranger’s hand.

“What’s your name?” Hannibal asked.

The beautiful man bit his bottom lip and answered, “William.”

Hannibal fet like he was being hypnotized by those blue eyes, it’s like something was pulling him in. Something from deep inside of him clicked. Then, he cupped the back of William’s head gently and pulled him into a kiss. Shockingly, William returned the chaste kiss. His soft lips tasted so sweet just like Hannibal thought it would be. William opened his mouth inviting Hannibal’s tongue inside, he sucked on Hannibal’s tongue earning a soft groan from the man above him. He pulled the back of Hannibal’s head and deepened the kiss. Hannibal’s hand moved from William’s curls to his back, there was something sharp sticking out of his back. William pulled away from the kiss to whine, also pulling the short hair in the back of Hannibal’s head. His face was scrunched up in pain. Hannibal leaned William’s head to his chest and examined his back, he gasped at the sight. A set of broken bones sticking out from his back, there were also deep cuts on his should’ve been flawless back. It looked like wings, broken ones.

“What are you?” he asked with dry lips.

“I’m an angel. Well..was.” William answered, his sapphire eyes were suddenly welled with hot tears. His breath came out in short gasps.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and took him into a warm embrace, his body rocking them both gently. William hugged Hannibal tighter and cried louder. They barely know each other, but it all felt so right. Hannibal stroked his dark curls softly and whispered words of encouragement in his ear. The sight of the fallen angel shivering snapped Hannibal back, he took of his dark navy coat and wrapped it around William’s fragile, small body. 

“Please don’t cry, I’ll try to help you as much as I can.” Hannibal said. He kissed the top of William’s head and began to stand up, carrying William in his strong arms. The angel leaned into the crook of Hannibal’s neck and whispered a small ‘thank you’ with a smile. That smile makes Hannibal’s heart ache so much, it’s so beautiful

Hannibal started walking slowly and carefully, trying not the upset William’s wounds too much with Winston following behind them. When they arrived, Hannibal went straight to the bathroom, sitting William on the bathroom counter. He filled the bath with warm water and kissed William on his forehead before he left the bathroom to lock the front door. When he came back, William’s red rimmed eyes met his own, they smiled at each other and William was back into his arms. Hannibal carried William gently towards the bath tub.

“I’ll clean you up, treat your wounds, feed you and you should rest up. We’ll talk about this when you are comfortable and fed. How does that sound, William?” his name came out of Hannibal’s mouth so easily, it’s like they’ve already known each other for a long time.

William chuckled softly and replied, ”First of all, angels don’t really get hungry. We can eat but eating is not a necessity. Unless you are a very good cook, I would love to eat. Second, I’m already comfortable being in your arms, it’s very warm and please call me Will.”

Hannibal smiled and placed Will in the tub. Mixing the warm water with sweet liquid soaps. Will curled when his wounds touched the warm water, Hannibal rolled up his sleeves and drained the water a little bit to avoid it getting to Will’s wounds again.

“So we can talk about it now?”

“Of course.”

He cleaned Will’s feet first, his rough fingers wiping away any signs of dirt. His skilled hands massaged Will’s clean feet, earning a satisfied sound from Will’s lips. His touch trailed up to Will’s slender legs, the dirt was gone, revealing small cuts on his legs. Will pulled at his leg because of the pain it felt like small needles being punctured into his skin. Hannibal apologized and dabbed the sponge gently.

Hannibal took Will’s hand and cleaned the dirtied, well manicured nails. He had skinny fingers, the perfectly formed bones very visible to the naked eye. Will rested his chin on his knees and stared at Hannibal’s gentle aged, yet handsome face. When their eyes met, Hannibal smiled and Will smiled back. 

The silence in the air was comfortable for both of them, until Hannibal broke the silence and said, “So what’s the story with you? Mind telling me?”

“Well as you already know, I’m an angel, Will paused to try and flap his broken bones only earning a sharp pain thrumming through his bloody back. “Fuck.”

The view of the angel’s lips forming an unholy word shocked Hannibal. The shock carved obviously on his handsome face. “What..did you just?” Hannibal stuttered out.

“Uh, apologize deeply. I’m not the most ‘holy’ angel up there, that’s one of the reasons I ended up down here on earth among mortals.” Will replied, eyes darting with the sign on nervousness. “Okay, back to my story.” Hannibal hummed and kept on cleaning Will’s body, his sponge trailed up to clean Will’s hairless chest.

“You know up there, there’s not much to do. Everyday is the same and I don’t really get much pleasure in doing my job. My favorite thing to do is to watch you, mortals. I practically fell in love with the human kind, the way you express love and happiness always puts a smile on my face. But it also dreads me to see you all surrounded by hate, causing pain to each other. Also, I love how humans make me feel, it’s like a whole new different sensation. But, angels aren’t as nice as you mortals thought we were, our jobs were forced upon our shoulders. We were forced to love you.” He paused to sigh loudly.

Hannibal moved to the back of the tub and started to wash Will’s curls. “Are comfortable enough to continue?” Hannibal asked gently.  
Will sighed again and nodded.  
“There were only few of us that really, truly loves and admires humans. Those kinds of angels were my friends, our numbers were small but it was enough. Of course I’ve always wanted to visit earth, all of the angels were allowed to descend to earth. I was the only one who wasn’t allowed.”

Hannibal’s blunt fingers was rubbed and scratched Will’s scalp and asked, “Why? You are an absolutely charming angel.”

“Mmm that feels nice. Aw that is very sweet, thank you. Unfortunately, not everyone has the same thoughts about me. I wasn’t… ‘pure’ enough. I was too ‘human’, I fascinated the humans so much that I started to act like you. Cursing is a habit for me now and that is not a very good thing for angels to do. There was something wrong with me, I just didn’t know what it was.” Hannibal drained the water and carefully wrapped Will in a fluffy towel. 

Hannibal thought about the amount of blood staining the towel and asked,”Can you stand up and walk? I’ll help you but I just need to avoid pressing into your wounds too much.” 

Will nodded and stood up, his legs were shaking but thankfully Hannibal was by his side, balancing his steps. “Pardon my rude gesture.” Hannibal said. Will was confused about what it meant but quickly came to realize as Hannibal wrapped his strong forearms around Will’s buttocks and sat him on top of the bathroom counter. Will gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Hannibal’s neck, balancing his trembling body. The feeling of his naked buttocks against the cold counter wasn’t great, so he whimpered to signal Hannibal of his discomfort.

“Shit, I forgot.” Hannibal cursed and ran into his bedroom, leaving Will dumbfounded. All of his clothes were too big for Will, but he had some of his old boxers. He grabbed a long sleeved maroon shirt, it would be over-sized on Will’s body but it’s better than nothing. Hannibal ran as quickly as he can, the loud footsteps startled Winston. He came in the bathroom panting and held the clothes out for Will to see, “They may be oversized but it’s all that I have. My other clothes are too big for you, sorry.” 

Will smiled warmly and cupped Hannibal’s face, “It’s alright.” His eyes were wet, traces of dry tears was still visible. 

Hannibal took the first aid kit up and touched Will’s shoulder, “Let’s get you stitched up and patched up, yea?” with a smile.

Hannibal got on his knees and began to clean up Will’s small cuts on his legs. “You know..” Will suddenly said, Hannibal looked up and met Will’s eyes. “These will heal tomorrow, I will be as good as new. Accept for my wings, they’ll take weeks to grow back.”

“We can’t risk you bleeding out, you already lost a lot of blood. Also, I want you to sleep in my bed and I don’t want you to stain everything with your holy blood.” Hannibal joked. “And don’t worry about anything, you can stay here for as long as you want.”

Will’s heart throbbed and feels a flush starting to crept up his cheeks. Hannibal bandaged Will’s legs and traced his hand up to his pale thighs, causing Will to suck in a breath. “Um.. I guess I’ll help you put your boxers on.” Hannibal said nervously, his face flushed. Will couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped his lips. Hannibal slid on the boxers slowly, his palms lingered on Will’s hips longer than expected.

“Um, Can you face the mirror for me? I need to stitch your back.”

“Oh uh alright.”

Will was obviously flustered and the reaction made Hannibal smile. “Do drugs work on you? I want to give you some pain killers, because it’ll hurt like a bitch.”

“Unfortunately don’t… well I guess I’m forced to toughen up!” he said with a bright glint in his eyes. Hannibal nodded and started to stitch. 

 

“Are you a surgeon? Because your hands feel very skilled.” 

“I was a surgeon, I love helping people. I quit being a surgeon because I failed someone, I made a mistake and the patient died.” Hannibal sighed loudly, “I couldn’t handle it anymore, it shook me so much that I couldn’t concentrate on saving lives anymore. So, now I fix people’s minds instead of bodies and I focus on the culinary arts.”

“You are a psychiatrist and a chef? Impressive”

“Yes, I only work from Monday to Wednesday but I have a lot of patients, so I make enough money.”

“You’re also very handsome, are you not married? Considering you kissed me back there, I guess you’re not really interested in women, huh?” Will asked with a slight smirk and eye brow raised. Is the angel seriously flirting with him? Hannibal thought to himself.

“Well, I’ve dated few women and men in the past but no one really stuck to me.”

“Ah, really?” Will said with a slight tone of disbelief.

Will twitched every time Hannibal stuck the needle in his soft skin. “Ow..” Hannibal apologized and stroked Will’s curls to calm him down. Will’s nails dug into his own skin because of the pain, causing crescents to form on his skin.

“There! All done! I guess I’ll just wrap your broken bones? I don’t really have the materials here at home.”

“It’s alright, You’ve already done so much.”

When they were done, Hannibal helped Will put the shirt on. The maroon contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, he looked absolutely adorable because he was practically drowning in Hannibal’s shirt. “Human clothes are really comfortable, I’m impressed!” Will said while shaking his arms back and forth, causing the long sleeves to flap. The sight made Hannibal smile and heart flutter, God he’s so adorable.

He ruffled Will’s wet hair and asked if he wanted to sleep or eat first. Of course Will chose to sleep, “I guess I have to lay on my stomach..” Will announced in front of the king sized bed. Hannibal helped Will under the sheets and tucked him comfortably. When he turned on his heels, his hand was suddenly grasped hard. He looked back meeting Will’s eyes in the process and gave a questioning look. “Aren’t you gonna join me?” Will asked with droopy eyes. Hannibal got on his knees and rested his chin on Will’s hands, “It’s still in the middle of the day, I still have some chores to do and the delivery guy will be coming with my groceries.” Will pouted and nodded.

Hannibal smiled softly and kissed Will on his forehead, “If you sleep at this time of day, you’ll wake up at night. So I’ll see you until then and you can explain to me on how you ended up down here on earth. Sweet dreams, Will.”

Will closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. I'm not exactly a good angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shares his story and at the end of the night, things get a little heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm back! I apologize in advance for taking too long in updating, been busy with a few things lately.  
> I added a little spice of smut in this one and i hope you like it ;)

Will woke up to a dark sky outside, “Hmph, I guess it’s already night.” He walked towards the window and ran his fingers along the cold glass, staring at the star filled sky. Will shook his head causing the dark curls to bounce around and chuckled.

 

He walked out and then the smell struck his sharp senses hard, the aroma was almost dizzying about them. Will swallowed hard and started to tip toe towards the delicious smell, only to find Hannibal cooking in the kitchen. His long sleeves were rolled up to show his beautiful, tan forearms. His regular sweet expression hidden under the stoic and focused mask. Will watched in awe from afar but suddenly the wooden floor creaked under Will’s weight, spoiling his quiet steps causing Will to twitch and curse under his breath. Hannibal’s gaze fell to Will’s direction and another warm smile formed in his expression.

 

“Hello Will, sleep well? Looks like you did.” Hannibal’s gaze trailed from Will’s messy curls to his small feet. Smiling at the messy look.

Will rubbed at his forearms nervously and gazed down onto the well polished wooden floors. “Yeah, the bed felt surprisingly alright,”

Hannibal showed a toothy grin and said, “Well it better, because I hope you’ll be staying here with me for a long amount of time.”

 

Hannibal washed his hands and dried them, leaning against the sink beckoning Will to come closer. Will nodded and walked towards the human. Will’s heart started beating faster when Hannibal leaned close to his ear, “There are traces of drool on the side of your lips here.” Hannibal whispered, his hot breath sent shivers down Will’s spine. Will cheeks went red and took a step back to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t find it gross. I actually find it quite adorable.” Hannibal reasured while rubbing his thumb on the side of Will’s lips.

 

“Let’s eat shall we?”

 

Hannibal guided Will to the dining room with his hand placed on the small of Will’s back. “I made us pork loin with red cumberland sauce, a light and simple dish but exciting on the palate.” As Will watched Hannibal poured the sweet liquid all over the freshly cooked loin with such skill and grace.

 

“This is more like a feast for the eyes.” Will stated with a smirk.

 

“Thank you. I always loved the idea of finishing the last touches of the dish in front of my guests, it somehow draws them in even more. Wine?” he was holding a bottle of wine that looked expensive. Will nodded with a hint of curiousness in his blue eyes.

 

The amber liquid flowed gently to the glass causing the deep fruity smell to dance in the air. “Thank you so much for all of this, I can’t thank you enough. It smells and looks amazing.”

 

“Well dig in then! I made this especially for you.”

 

Will took a bite and he moaned at the taste. “Do you like it?” Hannibal asked while swirling his glass.

 

“I can’t really describe it, since I’ve never eaten before. But wow just wow.” Will felt a bit embarrassed when he finished eating before Hannibal did. He fumbled with his wine glass to pass the time, Hannibal prefers to eat slowly, letting all the subtle and sharp flavors to mix on his palate.

 

“I can’t believe that I actually forgot to tell you my name. Why didn’t you ask?”

 

Will just smirked, “I already know what your name is, _Hannibal._ You really don’t know anything about angels do you? We know the names of every human being that walk on this world, it’s a must for us.”

 

“Wow, that is a very impressive skill indeed.” Hannibal nods.

 

Will lifted his wine glass and smiled.

 

“Excuse me but my curiosity is killing me from the inside. But who broke your wings and did this to you? It’s alright if you don’t want to answer, I completely understand.”

 

Will sighed and leaned back on the soft and plush chair, “Well, it was my father who did it. He hated me, because I wasn’t exactly like the other angels. I loved the humans too much and the feel of wanting to live beside you all was to great. I lashed out on my father,” Will paused to rub at his left eye which was beginning to water. “He told me that I was a failure, I wasn’t an angel. I could never fit in with the others, so he broke my wings and banished me down here. He said that ‘if you love the humans so much, go and live down there. You will never be one of us and don’t try to come back because the gates of heaven won’t accept you anymore’.” Will’s breath hitched and tears were starting to roll down his cheeks.

 

Hannibal stood from his chair and pulled Will into a warm and protective hug, “It’s alright Will, I’ll take care of you. No one can hurt you here.”

 

“Promise?” Will’s voice was muffled by Hannibal’s sweater.

 

“I promise and I always keep my promises.” He brushed Will’s curls softly and kissed his forehead.

 

When they were done eating, Hannibal asked Will to go to the bedroom and wait for him. Will sat on the edge of the unmade king sized bed and saw his own reflection in the mirror on the side of the bed. He rubbed at his broken wings and winced at the piercing pain. “I kinda miss you..” he mumbled.

 

Hannibal suddenly entered the room causing Will to jump. “Oh sorry.”

 

Will shook his head and patted the empty spot next to him, signalling Hannibal to sit next to him. “We’re sleeping together right?” Will felt nervous and fumbled at the loose threads on his sleeves. “Of course we are, wouldn’t want my charming guest to be alone now do i?” Will blushed at the answer and looked away. “Anyway, I gotta change my clothes now.”

 

Hannibal’s closet was like a whole different world, it was almost as big as his own room. Sharp suits and other expensive clothes folded and stacked neatly, creating different colors to form. When Hannibal took of his clothes, Will almost salivated at the sight. His body was lean and muscular, different from what Will expected. He gulped loudly, wanting to run his delicate fingers on Hannibal’s smooth, olive skin. When Hannibal noticed Will, he slipped out a small laugh.

 

“Loving the sight?”

 

“Uh…um..no..sorry I uh.” Will stammered.

 

Hannibal came out with a t shirt and a pair of slacks, his torso formed perfectly on the tight fabric. He sat next to Will and kissed his jaw tenderly, his bow shaped lips traced up Will’s own. The second they made contact, Hannibal’s hands were framing Will’s face. Teeth nipping at the angel’s lips. Will felt a bit braver and stuck his tongue past Hannibal’s lips, he lightly ran his tongue across Hannibal’s bottom lip and slowly pulled away gasping for air. His hands were shaking, holding on to Hannibal’s shirt in a vice grip. Leaning his forehead against Hannibal’s own. They both just stayed there, staring at each other.

 

“That was..” Will whispered softly

 

“Amazing?”

 

“Yeah…I…want...more..”

 

Hannibal didn’t reply, he just pulled Will back into a hungry kiss. Taking the hint, Will started clawing at Hannibal’s shirt and moaned. “What about my wounds?” Will said, he was breathless. “We’ll go slow, don’t worry because I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.” Then they were kissing again. Hannibal took both of his and Will’s top off and guided Will to his hands and knees.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Will asked, his sharping ocean eyes staring back at Hannibal.

 

“This won’t hurt at all, maybe at first. But after the pain comes heaven.”

 

“Heaven better be good.” Will replied sarcastically.

 

Hannibal took of the last piece of cloth that stands between him and Will’s private. When he slowly pulled it down, the slow reveal made it all even more sensual. The angel’s pink, twitchy hole and his pink, hard cock. He was totally hairless, it only made Will look even more innocent in an obscene way. Will wiggled his ass slowly and quoted Hannibal, “Loving the sight?”

 

Hannibal laughed at the question and gave Will a small slap on his left cheek, “You are magnificent.”

 

“Ah!” Will gasped, his whole body twitched as Hannibal’s fingers trailed lower, pressing lightly against his perineum before teasing between his cheeks. Hannibal met Will’s eyes and smiled slyly before biting on his lower lip and pressing his finger gently into Will’s tight hole. It felt amazing to Will, a whole new and different sensation. A feeling that he didn’t expect to feel, he moaned softly and languidly arched his back into Hannibal’s touch.

 

Hannibal removed his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Will, slipping his tongue between Will’s lips to taste his sweetness. His hands rand up and down Will’s arm as a comforting gesture. Hannibal broke the kiss to gaze longingly into Will’s eyes for a brief moment. “You are sure that you’d like me to continue?”

 

Hannibal’s soft expression made Will whimper, “Of course, more than anything in the world.”

 

“I thought angels weren’t allowed to do intercourse.”

 

“How many times should I repeat myself? I’m not exactly a good angel.”

“Fair point.” Hannibal smiled and kissed him once more on the lips before planting kisses on the back of Will’s neck. He then slid his body carefully down Will, warm hands trailing at his sides, his kisses trailed down to Will’s pink hole. “Hannibal,” whispered Will, grip tightening on the sheets as Hannibal gave small kitten licks to Will’s hole. Will let his arms fall, supporting himself on his elbows as he spread his legs as wide as possible and shamelessly exposed his most intimate are. Hannibal’s fingers gripped Will’s sumptuous ass possessively, his practiced tongue sent an endless amount of pleasure to Will.

 

The sheets below Will had become drenched in his own spit and his cheeks were wet with tears. He couldn’t help it, the pleasure of being lavished in such a way was foreign and beyond incredible to him. Will keened and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing more tears out as Hannibal expertly stroked his heavy arousal in time with his passionate licking. Will felt his entire body drowning into oblivion, his knees shaking and slipping in the sweat-dampened sheets.

 

“Hanni-ah! It feels amazing.” Will gasped.

 

At that moment, Hannibal pressed a finger against Will’s hole. Will moaned continously, uncaring of the sounds he was making as he freely rolled and circled his hips, thrusting forward into Hannibal’s lovely slick hand and backwards onto his talented tongue. It all felt too much for Will and then Hannibal slid his long finger inside. Paying extra attention as he rubbed the pad of his finger against Will’s extra sensitive prostate.

 

Will yelled out, he felt so incredibly loved and spoiled. No other angel could’ve made him feel this way. His breathing become eratic as Hannibal’s hand pumped his passionate arousal faster. With one last tug from Hannibal’s hand, Will screamed something unintelligible before arching violently and coming in great, thick spurts onto the sheets below him. His eyes rolled back into his head as everything faded into blackness.

 

Hannibal pulled back and licked his hand, “You taste divine.”

 

Hannibal cursed when he saw the wet patch forming on the front of his slacks. Will was already asleep, his breathing was normal again and he looked peaceful. Hannibal smiled at the sight and wrapped Will in the soft blanket, “Good night, _mano saldus angeles_ ,” Hannibal placed a kiss on Will’s forehead before leaving the room to clean himself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mano saldus angeles means 'my sweet angel' in Lithuanian. Please correct me if I'm wrong, because I used google to translate :')
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still short on ideas on how this story will progress so if you guys have some, feel free to leave a comment. It helps a lot.  
> Thank you and please stick around :)


End file.
